Sesa 'Refumee (Earth-5875)
Sesa 'Refumee was an artifact retriever of the Covenant who disbanded from the hegemony after learning the truth about the Halo Array by 343 Guilty Spark, forming the group Light of Truth. He took control of the Threshold Mine over Threshold and the moon Basis. Biography Battle of Installation 04 On September 21st, 2552, Sesa 'Refumee took command of an artifact retrieval group attached to the Fleet of Particular Justice, alongside Loka 'Bandolee. After the fleet arrived at Installation 04, in the Soell system, while pursuing the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] from Reach, which it had just destroyed, 'Refumee and his soldiers were sent by the Prophet of Stewardship to investigate the Threshold Mine that lied orbiting Threshold. Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadamee did not condone with this action, as he believed all of his forces should be dedicated to eradicating the humans on the Halo ring. Because they wasn't present on the ring, 'Refumee and his men survived the battle when John-117 detonated the engines of the Pillar of Autumn, and were left stranding on the gas mine when most of the Fleet of Particular Justice was destroyed or left the system. Learning the truth .]] Following the destruction of Installation 04, its Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark, traveled to the Threshold Mine, where he encountered hostile kig-yar soldiers, members of 'Refumee's unit. 'Bandolee saw the kig-yar attacking the "Oracle" and killed them, bringing him to 'Refumee. There, the Monitor "edified" Sesa and his men about the truth of the Halo Array, the fate of the forerunners, and the history of the xenomorphs, which made them realize the teachings of the san'shyuum, the Path, and the Great Journey were lies. He considered revealing this information to Fleetmaster 'Vadamee, but considered he would not trust him no matter what. 'Refumee then took the sangheili, unggoy and huragok under his command to revolt against the Covenant, forming the Light of Truth. He then fortified the mine with defenses, anticipating a violent response from the Hierarchs. Uprising and death .]] He spread the truth he learned through Covenant space, hoping to rally others to his cause, which infuriated the Hierarchs. Branded a traitor and a heretic by the Hierarchs, Sesa became the most wanted person in Covenant space. The Hierarchs sent Thel 'Vadamee, who had been branded the new Arbiter, to silence 'Refumee and his destroy his rebellion alongside a Special Operations team led by Rtas 'Vadumee. In order to protect himself, 'Refumee released the xenomorphs that were stored aboard the mine to kill the Arbiter and the Special Operations team, but his efforts backfired and the xenomorphs started killing both sides. When a lethal storm raged outside, Sesa hid within a protected zone of the station, hoping that the storm would kill the Covenant soldiers. The Arbiter then cut the cable that maintained the gas mine, sending the station falling to Threshold's atmosphere, which made Sesa run from his hiding. As he attempted to escape aboard a Type-31 Seraph, the Arbiter cornered the heretic leader, and the two battle. Despite Sesa's use of holo-drones to confuse and kill the Arbiter, he was killed by Thel, who retrieved 343 Guilty Spark from his possession. Legacy With 'Refumee killed, his followers all but slaughtered, and 343 Guilty Spark in the possession of the Covenant, the Light of Truth's heresy was no more. However, 'Refumee's ideals consequentially led the Arbiter to start questioning his faith, which was later put to test by the Gravemind, John-117, Spark, and 2401 Tangent Penitent, giving rise to 'Vadam's rebellion and foundation of the Swords of Sanghelios, following the Light of Truth's atheistic ideals. Equipment 'Refumee used energy shields that were stronger than usual, capable of withstanding two lunges from a Type-1 energy sword. His armor contained two jump packs, and he used two holo-drones in battle, allowing him to create two identical projections of himself that caused damage on enemies. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Sangheili of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Light of Truth members (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant Armada members (Earth-5875) Category:Killed by Thel 'Vadam (Earth-5875) Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Army at Disposal Category:Piloting Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Covenant members (Earth-5875)